


Порнография

by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Other, Out of Character Gabriel (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB
Summary: Пока ангел бегает за блинчиками, оставив Кроули в магазине одного, тот потихоньку приторговывает… чем бы вы думали?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Порнография

**Author's Note:**

> Порнография у нас тут случилась с рейтингом G. Ибо "Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам".  
> Возможен ООС Гавриила.

– Не мог бы ты посидеть здесь, пока я хожу за блинчиками, мой дорогой?

Азирафель нежно смотрел на Кроули и улыбался. Ну как тут можно отказать? Как ему вообще можно хоть в чем-то отказать?

– Зачем тебе куда-то ходить, можно же использовать чудо? Тебя же уже никто не контролирует, – поупирался для вида Змей.

– Конечно, можно, но на прошлой неделе они обещали новый вид блинчиков. Как я его достану, если сам не знаю, что это? – резонно ответил ангел.

– Тогда давай я тебя отвезу, – предложил Кроули.

– Ох, я бы с удовольствием, но ко мне должен прийти курьер и принести посылку с заказанными мной книгами. Тебе придется его встретить. Справишься?

– Чтобы демон не справился с курьером и парой покупателей? – фыркнул Кроули, – обижаешь! Иди уже.

Зря он подумал про пару покупателей. Определенно зря.

Азирафель радостно подарил ему эту самую чертову улыбку, от которой бабочки в животе превращались в стаю ошалело танцующих фламинго, и ушел.

Курьер появился через двадцать минут, долго требовал мистера Фелла и отказывался признавать в Кроули человека, достойного принять посылку, но после маленького демонического чуда стал намного более сговорчивым. 

Выпроводив вредного служащего почтовой компании, Кроули перевернул табличку на двери, прошел в зал и развалился в кресле ангела. Вдохнув запах летнего дождя, какао и книг, оставшийся от Азирафеля, демон улыбнулся и уткнулся в свой смартфон в надежде, что зайти в магазин в ближайшие полчаса никто не посмеет.

Надежды, к сожалению, не оправдались. Всегда находится какой-то сильно спешащий человек, не читающий вывески. Колокольчик над дверью звякнул.

– Закрыто, написано же! – недовольно проворчал Кроули, глядя на появившуюся в дверях лысую голову. Надо было вообще дверь запереть.

– Ой, извините, пожалуйста, – пробормотал посетитель, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, – я только спросить…

Кроули вперился уничтожающим взглядом в невысокого мужчину в дорогом твидовом костюме. Он слишком хорошо знал, что за этим последует.

«Вообще-то это фраза – мое изобретение», – хотел сказать демон, но в итоге лишь нахмурился. В этом мире у него была странная карма – периодически страдать от последствий собственный деяний. Демоны не испытывают на себе результаты своих злодейств – на то они и демоны. Но не Кроули. Одна М25 чего стоила! И вот опять.

– Мне срочно нужен подарок, может, поможете? – нахальный смертный уже целиком проник в магазин и с интересом оглядывал книжные полки.

Подарок, значит, ему нужен. Ла-а-адно.

– Кому подарок? – деловито поинтересовался демон.

– Жене. У нас юбилей со дня свадьбы – тридцать лет! Не могли бы вы что-нибудь подобрать на ваш вкус? Возможно, что-то по искусству? Какое-нибудь хорошее издание?

Кроули окинул взглядом посетителя. Мужчина, по мнению демона, совершенно ничего из себя не представлял. И надо же – тридцать лет. Кроули вздохнул, поймав себя на элементарной зависти. Ладно. Этот тип еще не знает, на кого нарвался. Искусство, говорите?

Кроули расплылся в улыбке.

– Вообще-то мы закрыты, но ради такого случая я, пожалуй, вам помогу. Подождите.

С этими словами демон завернул за ближайший стеллаж. Такой книги, о которой он подумал, у ангела, видимо, не было. Да даже если бы и была – столкнуться с праведным ангельским гневом Кроули не хотел.

Поэтому он просто извлек нужный ему экземпляр из воздуха, позаимствовав его с ближайшего книжного склада. По щелчку пальцев книга оказалась завернута в подарочную упаковку и перевязана мерзким розовым бантиком.

– Вот, пожалуйста, я, думаю, вашей жене понравится, – демон старался сохранять серьезное выражение лица, но ухмылка так и лезла наружу.

– О, спасибо большое! Вы так меня выручили! – затараторил мужчина. 

Он спешно расплатился и покинул магазин.

«Я только спросить...надо же! Не надо было забывать о важной дате – не пришлось бы искать что-то в последний момент. Теперь получи», – мстительно думал Кроули, представляя, как его жена открывает подарок и обнаруживает шикарное издание Камасутры. И кто скажет, что это не искусство? В конце концов, их семейная жизнь через тридцать лет явно нуждалась в разнообразии, не так ли?

Демон снова занял ангельское кресло и уткнулся в телефон. Посетитель отвлек его от разжигания бурной дискуссии в Фейсбуке. Однако, продолжить разжигать ему так и не дали.

Колокольчик опять звякнул, и на пороге магазина появился широко улыбающийся архангел Гавриил.

После того, как архангел окинул взглядом помещение, увидел Кроули и не увидел Азирафеля, улыбка несколько поблекла.

– Э-э, привет! Я бы хотел поговорить с Азирафелем, – заявил Гавриил.

– К сожалению, его сейчас нет. Может, что-то передать? Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? – Кроули решил быть вежливым. Очень вежливым. Ради ангела. Мало ли, что там, у Гавриила, на уме, хотя Кроули сам видел, что тот сильно изменился за последнее время: никого не пытался уничтожить – даже Кроули, неловко постарался извиниться перед Азирафелем за казнь и иногда приходил о чем-то с ним советоваться.

– Нет, спасибо, – пробормотал Гавриил и как-то подозрительно стушевался, – я только хотел попросить у него… книгу. 

– Книгу? – переспросил Кроули. С каких это пор Гавриил интересуется книгами?

– Ну да, – кивнул архангел и решил уточнить, добавив по старой памяти, – порнографию.

Кроули попятился, прислонился к стеллажу и в очередной раз поблагодарил свои темные очки. 

– Тебе…э-э-э … кто-то посоветовал?

– А, ну да, Сандальфон, – вспомнил архангел свой давний визит, когда он изо всех сил пытался выглядеть как простой посетитель.

– Нгх, – глубокомысленно ответил Кроули для поддержания беседы.

На Гавриила вдруг напала словоохотливость:

– Ты знаешь, книги… чем они хороши – оказывается, их можно обсуждать! Прочитал книгу – и есть тема для разговора. Спасибо Азирафелю, подсказал.

У Кроули стали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения по поводу того, с кем именно Гавриил собрался обсуждать прочитанное. Порнографию, то есть.

– Подожди, я, наверное, могу тебе помочь, –демон сумел, наконец, взять себя в руки, – все будет тип-топ. 

А почему бы и не помочь-то? Бывшее начальство его любимого ангела, как-никак. А если здесь замешано и его собственное бывшее начальство… Ну грех же не помочь-то!

Завернув за стеллаж, Кроули поколебался, затем, вытянув из воздуха увесистый роскошно иллюстрированный фолиант, материализовал обертку, не поскупившись и на мерзкий розовый бантик. Вручив книгу Гавриилу и пригласив заходить еще, он, наконец, выпроводил радостного архангела из магазина.

Больше, слава кому-нибудь, посетителей не было. О визите Гавриила ставить в известность ангела было не обязательно.

Через две недели в магазин снова зашел сияющий Гавриил. 

На сей раз Азирафель был на месте, Кроули же мотался где-то по городу, злостно нарушая ограничения скорости.

– О, Азирафель, рад тебя видеть, – чуть ли не с порога заулыбался Гавриил, – я пришел вернуть тебе книгу.

С этими словами он подошел и торжественно положил перед ангелом шикарное издание Камасутры. Азирафель с недоумением уставился на толстый фолиант. Он был очень удивлен выбором архангела и не помнил, чтобы держал в магазине подобную литературу. 

– Ты уверен, что брал ее у меня? 

– А, да, тогда тебя не было, и книгу мне дал Кроули. Передай ему мою благодарность. Кажется, я произвел… хм … впечатление. И, кстати, у тебя есть еще что-нибудь… из порнографии?

Ближе к вечеру Кроули, по обыкновению, зашел к Азирафелю. Но с ним не разговаривали. 

Молчание продолжалось ровно семь минут и тринадцать секунд. На четырнадцатой секунде ангел не выдержал. Принесенные Кроули из любимой кофейни Азирафеля блинчики пахли просто божественно. Игнорировать хитрого Змея, который явно не собирался отдавать лакомство просто так, дальше было просто невозможно.

– Ты же понимаешь, что Гавриилу нужна была вовсе не порнография! – Азирафель выговаривал наболевшее, макая очередной блин во взбитые с клубникой сливки.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что ему было нужно? Он же остался доволен, разве нет? – отвечал Кроули, неторопливо потягивая кофе и наслаждаясь видом прекрасного ангельского мизинчика, немного испачканного в креме, – и, заметь, я дал ему классику! 

Азирафель укоризненно покачал головой:

– Классику?

– Произведению почти две тысячи лет! – возмутился Кроули, – что же это, по-твоему, новомодный бестселлер?

Ангел озабоченно нахмурился.

– Да, но неизвестно, куда заведет их отношения обсуждение подобной литературы, –он взял чашку с чаем, слегка оттопырив тот самый мизинчик. 

– Куда надо, туда и заведет, – проворчал демон, с трудом отводя взгляд и начиная завидовать – теперь уже Гавриилу. 

– В общем, тебя совершенно нельзя оставлять одного, – подвел итог Азирафель через некоторое время, доедая последний блин и блаженно жмурясь от удовольствия.

– Так не оставляй, – хмыкнул Кроули, сделав совершенно незаинтересованный вид.

– Видимо, придется, – горестно вздохнул ангел, стараясь выглядеть чрезвычайно удручённым.

**Author's Note:**

> У этой истории появилось продолжение:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931046


End file.
